


I'll know no rest

by Artabria



Series: Middle Earth's drabbles [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Book, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: For better or for worse, the sound of the sea is a promise.





	I'll know no rest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Parents".

Legolas still remembers when his mother had first started to feel the call of the sea. She was Silvan, her people had abandoned the journey to the West when all that illuminated the world were Elbereth’s stars. He still remembers how his father had changed once she was gone to join their kin in the West.

So when he starts to hear the same call upon seeing the sea for the first time, he rejoices as much as his heart cries. He knows he will remain in this land for a time, but he knows his father won’t follow him.


End file.
